This invention relates to a container replacement lid and more particularly to a novel and improved replacement lid having a pour spout with a closure therefor which is adaptable to fit containers of varying diameters.
Heretofore, many replaceable lids have been made to replace the lids originally accompanying containers. One prime example is the lids for paint cans. The prior art is replete with such lids and pour spouts for paint cans. Most paint cans come equipped with a lid which is attached to the top of the can wherein grooves and molding crevices in the can and lid intermesh when pressed together to hermetically seal the contents within the can.
However, when a portion of the contents of the can is poured into a second container, such as a spray paint container, some of the paint remains in the grooves and ridges of the can. Now when the original lid is replaced on the can and the grooves and ridges of this lid intermesh or engage with the paint-filled grooves and ridges in the can, the excess paint will squirt outwardly and run over the side of the can as well as on to the surrounding area and objects, resulting in the can becoming messy and difficult to handle.
The present invention provides for a replacement paint can closure which replaces the original lid once the can has been initially opened. Further, the present invention includes construction whereby it is adaptable to expand in diameter so as to fit cans of varying diameters. Too, as shown in one embodiment, the present invention may include support posts on the top of the closure so as to allow cans including the closure to be stacked on one another for storage.